The way
by Ruqia Ali
Summary: The story is about two girls Muqadus and Noor, both are struggling for improving life style and getting better position in society. Muqadus has failed in hers efforts during sufferings of circumstances and committed suicide when she is forced to go into swamp. Noor faced every hurdle and became successful


The way

Maulvi Sahib" Zain Zia Father Mohammad Zia Nawabzada, (Nawabzada is caste) your Nikkah (marriage) is done with Noor Iftekhar Father Mohammad Iftekhar by a preferential seal of right of five hundred thousand". Do you accept this Nikkah (marriage)? Maulvi sahib (a person who recite holy verses on Nikkah) repeated these words three times and Zain Zia replied three times swiftly "YES I accepted".Maulvi Sahib and everyone prayed for newly married couple.

After the praying, Zain Zia met Mian Gee. Mian Gee (like father) hugged him with love and afterwards all the guests congratulated him separately. Maulvi went to the room with Mian Gee and Iftekhar. Iftekhar said to the girls to move aside and give some space to Maulvi Sahib. All the girls moved aside. Maulvi sat on the chair and Iftekhar and Mian Gee stood beside the chair.

Maulvi Sahib" Noor Iftekhar Father Mohammad Iftekhar, your Nikkah (marriage) is done with Zain Zia Father Mohammad Zia Nawabzada by a preferential seal of right of 500 million". Do you accept this Nikkah (marriage)? Maulvi sahib repeated these words three times and Noor Iftekhar replied three times swiftly "YES I accepted."

Mian Gee "All have been done very well, Congratulations", He went out along with Maulvi Sahib. Iftekhar showed affection and put hand on daughter's head. Noor was astonished to see her father changed behavior and became motionless. She felt, world is stopped. It's a miracle for her, her father' changed behavior in her life. Iftekhar what's happened? Noor nothing father although tears were running from her eyes. Iftekhar looked towards face "May you be happy in your life", and went outside.

Time came to leave Iftekhar's home, Iftekhar and Aunt Zubeida made Noor sit in car, showing affection she put her hand on Noor's head, "may God bless you". All guest got into cars, Barat which is consisted of few people had departed.

Barat arrived in a big palace, driver opened door of car, Zain Zia and Mian Gee came down from car and Saila too. She made bridal come down from car and took her inside. All guest gathered in big hall, Zain "take bridal in that room which is decorated for her".

Saila and Mian Gee made Noor take to room and sit her on bed. Saila said, "you are very beautiful". Noor replied, "Thanks for compliment". My name is Saila; I am Zain's class fellow and family friend. Saila, nice to meet you. Noor, nice to meet you too. Saila was going out, listened "Mian Gee is saying, daughter eat meal, putting on table, change clothes, hanging clothes in cupboard and lock door".

Saila came down stairs and said to Zain, "let me and Imran go now". Zain requested her to stay some time. She replied carelessly no. Imran shook hand with Zain and said good bye. Saila ironically Zain Zia, Muqadus reached to grave, let see, what's happened Noor Iftekhar. Did you know Muqadus had committed suicide in that room in which Noor became bridal ,saying this her eyes filled with tears but she controlled herself ,be careful no other suicide. Zain astonished to listen, Saila ok bye.

Mian Gee, have a meal son, Zain said, "No Mian Gee I am not hungry today", I would like to sleep hurry. Mian Gee, be happy my son you trust on me, you had got married that girl whom I chose for you, without any question and seeing. Zain said, "Mian Gee you are only my well-wisher in whole world, I have no relative except you". Mian Gee thank my son, you honored me .Zain, Mian Gee I am going to bed. Mian Gee, ok good night.

Saila and Imran entered in home, Mian Gee had chosen good girl for Zain. Saila replied carelessly "good girl". Imran said," I am going to refresh. Saila went to kitchen silently and cut her vein. He came out from bath room and started to call saila. When there was no reply, became worried, anxiously calling Saila…He went to kitchen. He exclaimed with sorrow to see bleeding what have you done. He held her arm hurry.

Imran said to driver, "Shafiq makes car ready to go for hospital," Saila I was suspicious about you, you must hurt yourself but she was seeing still motionless and became unconscious. Imran took her to the hospital with driver.

Zain was drinking in his room and thinking about saila's words, had started to

Drink more and more for forgetting.

The doctor, no need to worry, she is alright and started investigation, why has she cut her vein. Imran, nothing, only depression. Doctor, you can take her but be aware she would make another attempt again. Imran, thanks doctor.

Imran took her back home, made her lay on bed than sat beside her and said; please try to talk to me. She did not say a word to him still motionless, tears were running from hers eyes after a while she said, "what will I have to say than spoke like a mad I killed Muqadus, I humiliated her. She couldn't bear it. She said, "me not alone responsible her murder, one more that is Zain". Imran, you both are innocent that was an incident, please forget it how it lasts with you and don't tease you. Saila, it will live with last breathes, you thing about her how much she had suffered. Imran, she was a good girl and you are good too. Saila, continuously weeping, you are wrong; she was good but not me.

Iftekhar, today I have sold my daughter then said to himself there would be no like you money-grubber, inferior and bitch. He thought back Halima begum said to Iftekhar, "you have taken money from my bag. Iftekhar with aggression, yes. Halima how much cruel you are. Your daughter is suffering from fever instead of bringing hers medicine, you have bought drug. Iftekhar with aggression, nothing happened, she will be alright, If she would die then good, an expense would then over. Halima be afraid of God, you are cruel, you are praying daughter death in front of hers mother. You didn't know how much your word teasing me. Iftekhar, go away and don't disturb me let her die.

Iftekhar said to himself that day nothing happened to your heart, today how you became conscious then again to himself a man unconsciously know after death, a man would go to God and God is Rahman (most Gracious) and Raheem (kind).If a man would go to him then he will be in peace but if a man sold his thing to worldly man, he knew that if he became selfish, the customer certainly be selfish. How can he take pity on him?

Iftekhar said to himself, you had thought that you would buy drugs with that money which you have gotten to sell daughter. Today drink all drugs happily, why you are crying now. Why are you showing love today when she was living with yours, you always teased her? God blessed on Mian Gee, who brought good suitor otherwise you would sell her to any person either gambler or bad person. This is her mother's prayers, God blessed her good suitor.

Iftekhar stood up, took all drugs and threw in dustbin. I would not drink drugs whether I die. He bent in front of God on floor and prayed to God, please forgives me, protect my daughter from hardships of life and May bless her life with happiness. My master you listen all, please listen me too, listen my master…He cried loudly and began to shiver bitterly but these words were on his tongue, please my Master forgives me.

Noor locked door inside, she changed clothes in bathroom, performed ablution and came back room, first spread prayer mat and started to offer prayer.

Zain was drinking wine and thinking about saila's words, her face was in front of her eyes and with aggression he threw glass on floor.

After offering prayer Noor ups her hand for prayer, oh my God, I am thankful, you blessed me shelter otherwise I don't know what happens to me, Oh my God, I cannot thank your blessings. My Master, my friend you blessed me a lot. I could not be able to thank you. My Master, my friend I am your poor servant, you made me reach high position. I am thankful my friend ,my Master you are my friend you always listen every voice of my heart then again bent on floor in front of God.

Zain slept on sofa in his room. Noor slept in her room.

Imran was checking saila after some time again and again, she was weeping silently.

Iftekhar passed away begging forgiveness, in bending before God.

As the horizon tinged with dust Mian Gee knocked at on Noor's room door, she asked who is at the door, wait I am coming. Mian Gee, daughter, I, opens the door. She opened door. Mian Gee daughter, come down to take breakfast, if you feel hesitation, I fetch breakfast in your room.

Noor, Mian Gee my heart is worried to know about my father present condition, please make a call to know about my father is well in fact I have no mobile, I did not feel its need in college and university. My friend was my mother. I used my mother mobile if I had to call.

Since my mother death I switched off mobile.

Mai Gee you don't worry, my daughter, I make call him and try to come to know how he is?

Mian Gee knocked at Zain's room door. Zain opened door, Mian Gee, son Noor's father had passed away. You would have to go to take Noor hers father's home. Zain ok Mian Gee.

Zain tried to investigate what happened to him. Mian Gee, he died due to heart attacked last night. Early in the morning Noor said to me, "Her heart is worried about hers father please let her know about her father present condition that he is well". I called him but I received no answering. I reached there and saw he had died. You come down, in mean while I inform her.

Noor, Zain and Mian Gee reached Noor's father home, her condition was pitiable with sorrow, as soon as car stopped near her father's home .She ran toward home Mian Gee ran after her but Zain looked calm had no feeling for her.

As soon as Noor saw her father face she cried with sorrow, Mian Gee put his hand on her head showing affection but Zain was still standing on some distance his face showing as he can understand hers sorrow but he didn't come forward to console her. Zain said to Mian Gee, " have you arrange funeral", Mian Gee yes I have arranged everything. Mian Gee felt that Zain neither console Noor nor even though said a single word.

After funeral they were going back towards home. Mian Gee was sitting with Noor on back seat and Zain was sitting on front seat with driver, Noor condition was very bad due to whole day crying and she was still crying and Zain was showing cold behavior. Mian Gee thought today Zain must be with hers. She needs Zain's love and affection.

As soon as car reached Zain's palace they came out from car. Mian Gee said to Zain, "you take Noor in hers room, please be careful she is in sorrow, I will come after some time. Zain O.K.

Zain took her in hers room by the arm support when he was taking her, he felt she was just like a dead body. She was going with him silently. Zain made her sit on bed and goes by looking carefully.

She laid straight on bed and slept while crying.

Next morning, Mian Gee knocked at Noor's room door, she opened eyes who are you, please come in. Mian Gee entered in room and said how my daughter is. Noor, now I am feeling well. Mian Gee took out money from pocket and gave Noor these five hundred thousand were in yours father's pocket, take it it's your fidelity. Noor, no Mian Gee this is not my money return it to its owner whose this money. Mian Gee, this is your preferential seal of right it's your belonging. Noor Mian Gee if I demanded it then it is my right seal it became my right seal due to your wisdom because my father had set my cost five hundred thousand. She made reminded everything to Mian Gee.

She thought back about past Noor was crying at Zubeida Aunt's home. Zubeida Aunt, my daughter don't cry, God will bless you with nice suitor.

In meanwhile Mian Gee came, Aunt Zubeida come my brother how have you come. Mian Gee, to see my sister. He put hand on Noor head with affection why are you crying. Noor said to Mian Gee "father is selling me in five hundred thousand". Mian Gee, don't worry my daughter I will not let him do this. You are educated and beautiful. I make your marriage with best boy. Noor, who would marry a drug addicted daughter now mother has passed away. Mian Gee, I made Halima my daughter, due to her you are my granddaughter so I will do whatever I can do.

Mian Gee said to Zubeida, "I made Zain Zia willing to get married. I will make his marry to Noor. Zubeida exclaimed with joy very well but her father set a condition of five hundred thousand who will pay that amount. Mian Gee, Zain Zia

Nawabzada this amount is nothing to him. I would say him to pay five hundred thousand as Right Seal .He will pay it without any hesitation.

Zubeida you are right, Noor is educated and pretty girl, he will definitely pay.

Noor came back from thought Mian Gee, return this money to Zain, my God and my Master blessed me with honor and made you my source honor. If I were demanded than it becomes my preferential seal of right and I take it definitely.

Mian Gee ok let me know my daughter what have to do of the home. Noor, Mian Gee that home is belonging to my mother, rent it out which money you received as a rent, give this money to Aunt Rifat who lives behind us. You will give this amount every month to her although she is poor but giving her daughters education. She will spend this money on them. Mian Gee, alright my daughter May you prosper in your life and goes putting his hand on her head.

Mian Gee, my son this is money which you had paid as a preferential seal of right. Zain, why are you giving me? Mian Gee, actually who had taken money; he had passed away, now Noor has refused to take this money. Zain, I no need money. I had paid it that's why it is no mine. Mian Gee please, takes it she will not take it. She is saying I no need it. Zain as you wish .Mian Gee returns money. Akmal have a breakfast come to dining table. Zain ok Mian Gee I am coming. Mian Gee went down.

Mian Gee knocked at a door, a woman opened the door. The woman said Assalam -o-Alaikum, Mian Gee put hand on her head and said, May you live long. By giving her that money, Mian Gee Noor has sent this money; actually she has given her home on rent. Now you will receive ten thousand every month .Rifat, Noor is as nice and kind hearted as her mother but she had suffered a lot in her life. Mian Gee, you are right. She was saying, you are giving education to your daughters, spendthis amount on them. Rifat happily, by taking money, May God give her lot of happiness in her life. Mian Gee, ok, my daughter, good bye.

After a month, Mian Gee, Noor my daughter you always live in room some time come out from room now this is your home. Noor, yes Mian Gee. Mian Gee, you don't like plants? Noor happily, I like too much plants, leaves and flowers. You knew very well I had planted plants in my home to which I used to talk many hours and tell them everything which was in my core of heart. Other thing which I like most is books. Mian Gee, you told me great secret. Those who have no friends their friends are plants. These both things are here. Lawn is too big and study too, as you can say this study as library which has world class good books.

Noor with excitement alright Mian Gee, now you allowed me. I will go to talk to plants in lawn and l will read books in library. Mian Gee good my daughter.

Noor, Mian Gee those people who have no friends, they should understand their friends are plants and books. I have no friends so I made friendship with them.

Mian Gee, now I know my daughter has such good friend that's why my daughter is so nice. Noor, Mian Gee it's your love otherwise I am not so good.

Mian Gee, let's me show you library, while going they reached study. Mian Gee, this is Noor's study. Noor jumped with excitement wow! It is too big, now I will meet you with smiling face. As the horizon tinged with dust, I will go to lawn then read books in study. Mian Gee may I take one book. It's your, you need not to take permission.

With excitement, Noor went towards book shelf. Mian Gee thought Zain need such innocent and nice girl. Now I need to make them close. Nature loving people are very sensitive. Now I have understood Noor's psychology. Noor was busy in books and Mian Gee went away.

Next morning, Noor reached in the lawn, she became happy to see various kinds of flowers and plants. She exclaimed with joy how lucky I am. I got such beautiful lawn which has various kinds of flowers and plants. She said to herself mad, this is garden not lawn, whose I am queen. She went to near them and touched with love.

While rising curtain, Zain's room, Mian Gee, son see how is pleasant morning. Zain, every day is pleasant, its routine matter, what is special today. Mian Gee, beautiful flowers have blown .Zain, I will see later, and you go and have breakfast. Mian Gee, yes my son and went away.

Noor was touching plants' leaves. The different kinds of butterflies were flying on flowers. Noor saw a beautiful butterfly and tried to catch it .Zain was seeing this scene standing in window, when he saw; Noor was running after butterfly he stopped there. Noor dupatta (shawl) fell due to stuck in plant's thorn while running but she never stopped. Her long black hair was jumping over on her back. It seemed as innocent girl was trying to catch butterfly. Zain was still standing in window and watching her. Noor hand hardly caught the butterfly and jumped with excitement. She was looking as innocent as a lamb. Noor seemed good to Zain; he watched some time and went to bath.

Noor flew butterfly after loving some time then took dupatta on head and started to talk to plants.

As soon as Zain had come on dining table for breakfast, Noor came too. After see smile on Noor's face, Mian Gee who was standing near the table, asked what happened daughter, you are looking happy. Noor without noticing, Zain is taking breakfast. Noor today, I caught a butterfly, after loving some time, let it gone. Zain said to himself how strange she is. After catch a butterfly she became as happy as conquered a castle, such fools also found in this world.

Mian Gee, my daughter why did you let it go. Noor making face and said Mian Gee, I didn't want to snatch its freedom. Mian Gee, very well daughter, let have a breakfast. Noor ok and went toward the table. Suddenly saw Zain and said to herself, you are fool some time take notice all around you. You always started to talk nonstop. Without looking toward Zain due to embarrassment she was taking breakfast silently. While taking breakfast, Zain was gazing her still but didn't say anything to her.

After taking breakfast, Zain Mian Gee I am going. From kitchen, Mian Gee good bye son. After Zain gone, Noor, what a need to tell anyone, you want to go, so go.

At night, when Zain came back home from office, Mian Gee had a dinner for him. Zain was eating dinner and Mian Gee was sitting on chair. Mian Gee said thank you, my son, you gave me honor and got married with that girl who I chose for you although I am your servant but you always give me honor. Zain, you are part of my family after the death of father, mother and grandmother, there is no my well-wisher in the world except you. Mian Gee, it is honor that you gave me. Zain said to Akmal, take these dishes. Mian Gee ok, you go son.

Passing through the study, he saw its light on then he stopped and saw, bowed down head to book, Noor is reading. Her dupatta was on other chair. Zain was standing for some time and watching her then went away. Before laying on bed, he drank wine but in meanwhile Noor's face with reading the book was in front his eyes. He said to himself, Mian Gee had told, she is . psychology and slept.

Now it was a routine, Zain found Noor talking to flowers and plants and playing in lawn every day. He watched her for some time and amused with her innocent mischiefs then he went for breakfast and Noor came too. She always covered her head with dupatta in lawn and on dining table too. He saw her in study reading book every day. She always put her dupatta on other chair and sat on chair. The door is always locked. Zain watched her but she did not know. She was busy in reading, without knowing what is happening around her.

Noor was living happily. She used to talk to Mian Gee. One day Mian Gee, daughter, you are looking happy, what's matter. Noor when you got everything which you wished and dear God and Master blessed you then you ought to thank him and should be happy. I think we should not be miser so that, who blessed us, knows that we are enjoying his blessings. Mian Gee said, you are right, May you always live happy life but tell me one thing. Noor said yes. Mian Gee, you are either girl or not. Noor how can you say Mian Gee. Mian Gee, you are not living with your husband who does not talk to you. Every girl has a dream her husband loves her. There is nothing like that but you are happy. Noor said to Mian Gee. Who loves in this world? It's good, I didn't see such dream.

Mian Gee, you are really not belonging to this world. Noor not like this, Mian Gee, circumstance develop human personality, human personality developed as, through which type of circumstance human passed but I am happy to love with books and plants, see I loved them and God gave me. Mian Gee, not doubt God gives us.

Noor as you know my mother was teacher in college, she had no relative in the world and my father had a shop which he sold and money spent on drugs. Noor started to tell about past. After listening knock at door, Halima opened door, Iftekhar stumbling proudly entered. Halima, you have again drunk drugs. Iftekhar with aggression to go near her yes what you can do. Halima if I can not do anything else but one thing I can do leaves you. Iftekhar, man leaves woman, woman cannot leave man in our society. Halima but I am not from those women who do not leave man, always suffer and their children too. Iftekhar, pointing out with finger toward Halima, I will see you when you leave me, now I am going to sleep.

Noor was listening in room her own parents quarreling; she became worried and slept sighing.

After Iftekhar going in room, Halima also came in room, locked door and slept with Noor.

Next morning, Halima got up, performed ablution and offer prayer. After prayer she made Noor awake, daughter, wash your hand and mouth, I prepare breakfast for you. Noor got up on a call of mother and went to bath room. Halima started to prepare breakfast in kitchen .Noor got ready in twenty minute, she brushed teeth, washed face and hand and wore uniform. In meanwhile, Halima baked and brought breakfast in room. While putting breakfast on bed, Halima take breakfast, I am coming after changing clothes.

Halima changed clothes and started to take breakfast with Noor. Halima was making morsel and put in Noor's mouth, Noor, Mom my belly full, no more. Halima, you will not eat anything in school, at least fill your belly now. Noor, Mom, I have filled my belly, enough now, no more. She stood up and started to put books in bag which were lying on small table beside bed. Halima put back utensil in kitchen. Taking bag Halima, let's go Noor, otherwise we will be late then both went out from home.

Iftekhar, got up 10 o clock, after washing face and hand, he went to kitchen and checked all dishes were empty, no food for eating, so he started to curse Halima. Crap woman, she knew husband is hungry since night but she has not cared. She could not have baked anything for me. These educated women, hell women always do no care of husband. She considered herself so important because she is earning income for living. Today I can get marry such ten, that's why no one would like to marry with educated women. These women always are talking about rights.

In college stuff room, Halima said to her colleague Bushra, would you find any home for me on rent, I and my daughter cannot more live in humiliated circumstance with that man. Bushra, near husband's factory there is a small colony, houses' rents are less and we can find a house easily. Today I will talk him, don't worry and find house in two, three days. Halima thanks you, Bushra, no need of thank, I am with you.

Halima and Noor reached home at 3 o clock as they entered inside, Iftekhar, crap woman, you could not have baked food for me, you did not feel your husband is hungry, left some food for him. Halima, I am not your servant. Iftekhar, your parent didn't train you that you respect and serve your husband but they trained you as to use bad language with your husband. Halima, if husband is like you then behavior is obviously like me .Iftekhar, you are as crap daughter as parents, Halima went to near him ,no more such word ,otherwise I pull your tongue, you know me, seeing her aggression ,Iftekhar afraid to her and went out from home.

After three days in college stuff room, Bushra, I have found a house for you on rent in Umar colony, there are mostly poor people but your brother was telling, they are good; one important thing there is an Aunt Zubeida who is famous in whole area due to her social services. Halima with laugh, really she is as famous that people tell about her as they give house on rent. Bushra, people who provide services without any greed, people always respect them. Halima, we will shift tomorrow, in fact tomorrow is Sunday. Bushra alright I and your brother will come there, you come with your daughter and luggage, take this address. Halima, taking address, my luggage will be consisting of only few suits and me and Noor's books. Bushra, you don't worry. You only come at 12 o clock, Halima, alright.

Halima, we have to go, Noor daughter, pack your thing, uniform and books and Halima packed her own clothes and books too. They packed everything in two bags. As they were about to go, Iftekhar came.

Iftekhar, where are you going? Halima, carelessly, leaving you. Iftekhar, go you will come back in two days after seeing the society behavior. This is men society; you will see what they do with woman when you live alone without man support.

Halima didn't reply him, hold two bags and go toward door. Noor ran after Mom.

Halima hired cape, both mother and daughter sat into cape, as they were going Bushra call came. Halima received call, we will be reached in ten minutes, Bushra we too.

After ten minutes, Noor and Halima reached there as they were getting out from cape, Bushra and her husband reached there. Yasser said to Halima, sister take a side, I take out luggage. Halima turned a side and he took out luggage.

Yasser unlocked the door, Noor, Bushra and Halima entered inside the house. During seeing house, Halima reached in room; she was astonished to see furniture in room. Bushra, Yasser had brought furniture and kitchen crockery. Yasser and me brought grocery last night and put here.

Halima opened purse and tried to give money to Bushra .Yasser said no, you are my sister and sisters always have right on brothers. Brother whatever do for sister is always less. Bushra, Yasser is alright, if you need anything please say to me without hesitation. Halima thanks, Bushra yours and Yasser brother. Both of you have done a lot already?

Halima, you all sit, I will make and bring tea. Bushra no, we have food; you brought for us, that food. We will eat together, Yasser but food, we did not bring from car, wait I bring. He went to bring food, in meanwhile Bushra, Halima if you have any problem, please let me know. Yasser came back with food; Halima took and went to kitchen. After few minute she came back with food in dishes, they spread a mat and started to eat food.

Halima, get up Noor, get ready, I cook breakfast and bring for us .Noor, yes Mom and Halima went to kitchen and Noor in washroom. After washing face and mouth Noor came out and Halima with breakfast, Halima, come hurry, Noor sat to eat. Halima, today first I will withdraw money from bank, after school we buy new sofa set and some more crockery. Noor exclaimed with joy, ok, Mom I also want to buy some seed. I will sow seeds when they grow, flower blossom on plants. Halima ok, let's go now. Noor carried her bag and both daughter and mother went away.

They returned home with luggage at noon, Halima unlocked door. Truck driver and other men carried sofa set into home. Halima said to driver, brother take crockery with care, utensil will break; Noor only carried her bag and went inside home. After keeping things in home, driver and men went away.

During unpacking utensil, Noor, how beautiful utensil and sofa set, Mom. Now our home will become beautiful, it's good. Halima, putting hand on Noor head with love, you said right, now my daughter's home become beautiful, in meanwhile someone knocked at door. Halima opened door, Aunt Zubeida, during coming in side, my name is Zubeida, and every one call me Aunt Zubeida. My home is in back street. Halima, yes come inside and sit, I have heard about you a lot. Zubeida, I said, people love me. Halima, please have you take tea. Zubeida, no, thanks daughter next time, take this biryani, I brought for you. I thought that through this, I will make acquaintance with you. Halima thanks aunt. Zubeida, if you need anything, please let me know without any hesitation, now good bye. She was about to go but stopped and see toward Noor and asked, who is she. Halima, she is my daughter, please you sit for some time. Zubeida, loving Noor, she is pretty girl, I will come again.

In college staffroom, Bushra said to Halima, you brother got Canada visa, in this week we are going. Halima congratulation, either you are all going or only Yasser brother. Bushra whole family, Halima, God bless you and you live happy life. Both of you helped me a lot. Bushra with humbleness, we have done nothing, I will call.

Halima went to shop to buy vegetable then some wandering men stared and chased her. Halima said to vegetable seller, brother give me one kg ladyfinger and tomatoes. Vegetable seller measured and gave. Halima how many money? , vegetable seller said two hundred. Halima took out money from purse and gave to him. Halima did notice wandering men, they still seeing her when she was returning home, they said, madam, we can bring vegetable for you if you ordered us. Halima walked hurry without listening them; they chased her till reached her home. She entered home and locked door from inside. She put things in kitchen and started to teach Noor. Noor said to Mom; you are worried, what happened? Halima controlled herself, said to Noor nothing, let's read. She thought herself, if I tell her, she will become afraid.

On Sunday, Halima baked biryani, both mother and daughter went to Aunt Zubeida's house with biryani. Zubeida opened door to see Noor and Halima let come inside. She made them sit inside and called Aasia daughter bring lemonade.

Halima, giving biryani, this we have brought for you. Zubeida thanks daughter. Halima, she is your daughter, Zubeida here are all my children. She is my neighbor's daughter because I am alone that's why she came to me in fact we are two siblings. Our children live in Australia, my daughter and my brother son, we made them married. My brother is land manager in nawabzada family, now he lives there. They do not let him leave but give him respect like their own family member. He comes to see me now and then. Zubeida, I forgot to ask about you, in my talks. Halima, I have no any relative, parents died and my husband was drug addicted that's why I left her, I am teaching in college and she is my daughter whom you met already. Zubeida, don't worry, I am like your mother if you need any help you can say me, have you got divorce. Halima, just separated, did not get divorce, Zubeida, take my phone number if you have any problem call me, and I will reach to you. Halima took number and both drank lemonade. Halima, please let us go. Zubeida, ok and left them outside of home.

At night, Noor was sleeping and Halima was reading a book she heard a voice then she saw through window two men were jumping over the wall .Halima had got worried, she called Aunt Zubeida hurriedly. Aunt Zubeida heard phone ring and said to herself who can call at this time, received call hurriedly. Halima, in one breath Aunt I am Halima, please hurry two men are jumping over the wall. Zubeida, I am coming daughter.

They entered in courtyard, one man said to other take key out and opens the door, and she will be sleeping. They made enter the key in lock but door did not open because from inside, Halima already had locked. They hit the door, Halima, get out from here, otherwise you will repent what I would do with you. One man said to other, look a small ant threating us, due to noise Noor got up. Noor, Mom what's happened, one man said, open otherwise I will break door.

In meanwhile Aunt Zubeida with two men came, as Aunt Zubeida entered and started to curse crap men, go to hell you are those people who have made lives hell of daughters and daughters- in- law. Inspector said Aunt, don't worry, I will see them. Inspector ordered to subordinates takes them.

Halima opened door and Aunt Zubeida came into room. Halima said, Aunt, you have come in so haste, thank you. Zubeida, I just made a call and inspector came with subordinates. I have told, my brother is land manager in Nawabzada family due to them people know us. This inspector knows and respects us. He reaches with us everywhere, where we need his help.

Halima said, again, again thanks; you came this time as an angel. Zubeida, putting hand with love on Halima head, don't worry and sleep. Now no one will have dared to come here again because everyone has come to know that you are not alone, we are with you. There are only few dirty fishes that have made our society spoiled; we should make them throw them out, whole colony is good. Halima once again thanks. Zubeida no need to say thanks, now good bye. Halima locked door from inside and went to sleep with Noor.

After some days, Aunt Zubeida came, Halima was making vegetables. Zubeida, I came to talk to you. Halima said, aunt you order me, Zubeida, daughter you are educated, why not you teach colony's children. The children have to go next colony to read, first the problem is their transport and second problem is, they cannot Offord more fee, that's why they have to face difficulty in study. Halima, I will teach them. Zubeida, how much fee will you take, Halima said, Aunt I will teach without fee. Zubeida said, No my daughter. They will pay you, five hundred for each child.

It is beneficial for you too, one you will fulfill home expenditure and other people will not mind.

Next day, Aunt Zubeida came with ten twelve children and said to Halima, these all your students. Halima said, ok Aunt, Halima took these students in room which is carpeted and made them sit on it and started to teach them.

In a few days, Halima had thirty students although she refused to teach many.

At night, Halima said to Noor during teaching her, Noor, we get so much tuition fee that fulfils our home expenditure and now I am saving my pay. I will buy home with saving and pension amount. Noor said with happiness, Mom our own home. Halima yes my daughter. Noor hugged her Mother happily then we will have great fun Mom.

In struggle fifteen years passed

Halima said to Aunt Zubeida, I want to buy home for my Noor. Aunt Zubeida my neighbor house is on sale which was Muqadus's home, after her death they are selling it, Halima, she was nice girl, Zubeida, May God forgive her and give her place in heaven. They are selling it in thirty hundred thousand. Halima, so much money I have, some saved salaries due to you and I will get pension next month.

In meanwhile Mian Gee came when they were talking. Halima, Assalam-o-Alikum Mian Gee, Mian Gee, put hand on Halima head with love, how are you, my daughter .Halima said, I am alright Mian Gee. Zubeida, brother she want to buy home for Noor, I have told her Muqadus's home. Mian Gee, let talk tomorrow, it's no big deal.

If run short of money we will invest some money, Halima, I have money but pension will be gotten next month. Mian Gee, we will take time of one month for payment, you don't worry. Zubeida, congratulation, home is yours. Zubeida, don't worry daughter, we are with you.

Halima bought home with the help of Aunt Zubeida and Mian Gee.

Halima shifted her own home, which she had bought after fifteen years struggle. Aunt Zubeida came to hers new home and asked, have you shifted everything. Halima, yes Aunt, only the luggage is left to set in home. I and Noor home will decorate in two and three days.

Zubeida, you can call neighbor's girls for help, they are all your students, they will do all work happily. Halima no Aunt, I don't like. Zubeida peeped inside the room, you have done very well, you repaired rooms, and it's difficult to take thing in and out again and again.

Noor came out from kitchen, let I show you plants which I planted, when flowers will blossom on plants, so I will give you. Zubeida, look at her how much she has grown up. Noor, Aunt now my university life is finished and you are just saying me, grown up but you can call me so big.

Zubeida, God bless you, my daughter, you look like any princess. Noor, Aunt Zubeida, I always seem to you princess. Zubeida, keeping hand on hers cheeks and said, you are.

Noor, Aunt please pray for me, God gives me job. Halima, I pray to God, he will never give you job, you will live luxurious life, she came to near Noor and love her. Halima, whatever a man gets, that have role in his/her life. It's good, you did not get job. Zubeida, you are right daughter, there are omens which tell you what will happened in your next life. Noor, Mom, like coming events caste their shadow before. Halima, you said right, see my God gave me job, so that I could bring you up and fulfil domestic needs.

God is very kind to us, he only as much loads on us, which we can bear. Aunt Zubeida, Halima daughter, you are saying right, God will not give Noor job. May God make her lucky?

One day, Noor and Halima were coming back from market; a beggar was sitting along the road. Noor, Mom, May I give these bananas to this beggar. Halima, why not. Noor said to man, Baba Gee (old man) take these bananas. When he raised his face, Halima was astonished to see that he was Iftekhar. The beggar said Halima, after some time Halima said, you are Iftekhar. Iftekhar down his own face with shame, Halima said to Noor, he is your father Iftekhar. Noor also saw with full concentration but she could not recognize him. Iftekhar, please forgive me Halima. Halima didn't say a single word and only say, let's go with us, what have you done with you.

They were just entering home and Aunt Zubeida came. Zubeida said to Halima, daughter, who is with you? Halima said to Aunt, he is Iftekhar, I found him along the road that's why I brought him home.

Aunt saw Halima with astonishment, Halima took him in room. Halima said to Iftekhar go to washroom, wash face and hand, I bring food for you. Noor kept things in kitchen and Aunt Zubeida sat on chair in courtyard. When Iftekhar came out after washing face and hand, Halima gave him food then came to Aunt Zubeida and sat beside her.

Halima, Aunt, what are you thinking, Zubeida, I am seeing, how much my daughter is generous. Halima, Aunt he didn't meet me in many years, if today he had met me and asked for forgiveness. Zubeida, have you forgave him, Halima, Aunt, I don't know but brought him with us because I felt , Now his role is started here and I have to go somewhere.

Zubeida were a wise lady, she spoke hurriedly, and do not talks like this, God give you long life. Halima, Aunt, a English writer William Shakeapheare wrote "All the world's a stage", in which he said this world is a stage, we come in this world to play our role , after playing the role we go back. Now my role is finished and his role started. Halima, Aunt, one thing I know very well nature never change. I request you, please take care Noor, He will sting definitely. Aunt Zubeida lovingly said," my daughter knows every form of time" and tears run in hers eyes.

Next day, Halima, I brought clothes for you, wear clothes. Iftekhar said ok, while getting up.

Noor plucked flower and said, Mom I am going to give these flower to Aunt Zubeida. Halima, ok go my daughter.

As Noor entering Aunt Zubeida's home, Aunt where are you…Aunt Zubeida I am here, come to the room.

Noor came into room, Aunt how do you know, I have come, Aunt Zubeida hits hers head with love with hand and said with joke when you come, everything starts to shake. Noor said, leave everything Aunt, I brought flowers for you from my garden. While taking flowers, Aunt said, thank you, these are very beautiful flowers. Noor said, I made them grown with water of love that's why they are beautiful.

Zubeida, yes my princess how is your mother. Noor, she is suffering fever from fever since yesterday but she is not willing to take medicine, you come and pull hers ears. Zubeida, let's go, we see her, why she is not taking medicine.

Halima was lying on bed, Zubeida came and sat beside Halima, daughter, why are you not taking medicine. Halima said to aunt, no need me to take medicine, I am alright. Zubeida touched Halima's hands and said, you are burning with fever but saying, I am alright. Halima said to Aunt Zubeida, please make promise, you will take care my daughter Noor.

If Noor will remain under your kind control, he cannot do anything wrong with her, he is afraid of you and Mian Gee. Zubeida, I promise you, we will take care Noor. With these words, she passed away.

Aunt Zubeida, Noor, get up and eat something, you did not eat anything for two days, Halima's soul will be sad in heave to see you in this condition. Noor, Aunt, how will I live without Mom. Zubeida, don't worry; I am with you, let's see! Your plants are also sad for you; Zubeida held her arm and brought her out of room. In courtyard, Iftekhar was sitting with two suspicious men, as he saw Aunt Zubeida, he hurriedly said good bye to men and they went away. Aunt Zubeida made Noor sit beside plants; Noor started to talk to plants, touch their leaves and keep face on flower.

Zubeida said to Iftekhar, next time such type of people do not enter home. Iftekhar became afraid and said, yes Aunt. Aunt Zubeida asked, who are they, Iftekhar my friends. Zubeida whatever but shouldn't come inside the home, understand! Iftekhar shook his head in yes and went away.

Aunt Zubeida went to kitchen, brought food and gave Noor to eat. During feed Noor, she said, no need to be worried Noor till my life, your mother was a brave woman, be like hers, listen if you father, do anything wrong, so you have to bring into my notice immediately. Noor ok Aunt.

Even though her mother's death, Noor didn't talk to hers father. She used to keep food in father's room and he ate it.

He spent most of her time with plants and talked them, how are you friends, she touched their new buds and said to herself, it means new flowers will blossom then butterflies come, to sit on flowers, it will be fun to catch and chase them. It means, good days are coming and worries will be over, wow! She jumped with excitement. She cleaned leaves with love and keep her face on them.

In the evening, she used to teach students and made herself busy. At night, during lying on bed said, to see up, Mom now you will be happy to see me, I have learnt to adjust in life. You can see? How happy, I am. My God and my friend please don't angry with me, see! I do not cry.

But tears were running from her eyes, she cleaned hurriedly then closed her eyes tightly and said to herself, friend I have to sleep otherwise fool tears will run from my eyes and you will angry.

Noor was coming from Aunt Zubeida's home, Iftekhar and their friends were standing outside the home, and she saw them and came hurriedly in home. His father's friend asked who she is. Noor stood inside the door and listened. Iftekhar said to man, she is my daughter. His father's friend said, friend I will make her marriage with a rich man who pay you five hundred thousand. Iftekhar, you make my acquaintance with him. Her father friend said, ok, I will meet you tomorrow.

Noor became worried to hear, she went to room and thought, what I have to do and my father's friends are like my father. After some time thinking, she went to Aunt Zubeida's home again. Noor started to weep, Aunt Zubeida said, my daughter, don't weep. God will bless you with best suitor. I will do something for you, Mian Gee came.

Noor came back from thought and said, Mian Gee, you know how much effort you had made to take me out from his clutter and brought me here. Mian Gee hadn't words to say her and went away.

Early in the morning, as Zain raised the curtain, he saw, Noor is talking to plants; he stood still for some times then went to bathroom, to become ready for office. He came down to take breakfast. Mian Gee was sitting beside Zain, who was taking breakfast. Noor was running inside with a wounded sparrow with out of breath. Mian Gee said, what's happened. Noor without noticing, in one breathe said, look at sparrow, its leg wounded, bleeding, please hurriedly do something. Mian Gee said to Akmal, bring first aids box, Akmal ran. Noor said to Mian Gee, nothing will happen to sparrow, look! Bleeding is not stopped.

Zain saw her with astonishment, Mian Gee said, you sit down and take easy, nothing will happen to it. Mian Gee held her arm and made her sit forcefully, in meanwhile, Akmal came with First aids box, Mian Gee applied ointment on sparrow's wounded leg and banded. Mian Gee said, it will be alright now, you take breakfast. Noor said to Mian Gee, I don't like to eat anything. May I take sparrow inside? Mian Gee as you wishes.

Noor went inside with sparrow. Zain said to himself, how mad girl she is, here people murdered other but don't as much worried as she is worried to see wounded sparrow.

At night, Noor was sitting beside sparrow and talking to it; Mian Gee entered in room and asked how my daughter's sparrow is. Noor, now it is better. Mian Gee, you are worried so much worried about sparrow, why you are no worried about Zain. Noor, Mian Gee, no need to worry about him, he is happy in his life and he has no problem.

Mian Gee, he drinks wine, you for bide him. Noor said Mian Gee, he is independent, whatever, he likes, he can do and what is I to him, how can I for bide him.

Mian Gee, you are her wife, Were you like, one man is drowning in front of you but you will not safe him because he is drowning with his own will, Noor said hurriedly, no I will not let him drown, it is humanity, to make safe drowning man. Mian Gee, he is drowning, why are you not making him safe, you will have to safe Zain and bring him toward normal life, you will not let him drink wine tonight. Noor said with astonishment, how it possible, I do not let him drinking .Mian Gee said, yes you, you are worried for sparrow and trying to remove its pain, why not try to remove his pain.

Zain came back from office and ate dinner, when he was going to room; he saw Noor was not in study then he remembered that hers sparrow was wounded, oh! Madam must be looking after it and he went to room.

Zain reached his room and took out bottle of wine. Mian Gee went to Noor's room, said to her, go to his room. As soon as he poured wine into glass, she entered room without knocking at the door. Noor snatched bottle from his hand, Zain, what is this nonsenses. Noor I will not, let you drink wine, Zain, who are you to for bide me, she replied, your wife, Zain, said with aggression, you are no my wife, I got married on the will of Mian Gee. Noor, I don't know on whom will, you got married but you have accepted me "saying yes with tongue and signed with hands, no one else".

Zain, then what's happen, Noor said, then I have right on you. Nain said with aggression, you have no right on me, you should thankful to me, I let you live here. Noor threw bottle on floor and it broke. Zain said to Noor, be off from here and my home, I cannot bear a girl like you, don't come in front of me. Noor started to weep and she opened door, Mian Gee was standing in door. She went to her own room and started to pack her luggage.

Zain with full of aggression sat on chair and Noor's face was coming in front of his eyes.

Mian Gee went to after Noor, in hers room, she was packing clothes in hers own bag and said, don't go. Noor said to Mian Gee, he said that he had given me shelter, I no need his favor. Mian Gee said, where will you go at this time, Noor said, it's enough now, I will go anywhere but I have to go from here. Mian Gee guessed, she is aggressive now, so he said, you just spend night here, early in the morning you can go, you know that how night is dangerous. Noor agreed with Mian Gee, so she sat on bed and said, Mian Gee, you are right.

from Noor's room, Mian Gee went to Zain's room, He was sat on chair, Mian Gee said, you did not do right, It was better ,if you did not get marry on my saying than I was not guilty of such good girl, now you said to her, to go. I stopped her for one night, she will go tomorrow, and she is egoist.

Zain said Mian Gee, I did not mean that she, go. Mian Gee tried to burn fire (tried to make him to get excited), she hasn't any relative, don't know where she will go, how society behave to her and you know that what kind of society is ours.

Zain remembered Saila's words which she said about Muqadus, Zain, please you get marry with Muqadus, just think you are helping her, she is in trouble, don't let her get into swamp.

Mian Gee, please stop her on any cost, only you can stop her. Zain said to Mian Gee, what I do? Mian Gee said its difficult task for you. Zain said, which task, Mian Gee, you will not do and No one did in your seven generations. Zain, Mian Gee tell me, I will do. Mian Gee you have to say sorry, Zain became shocked to hear at once, Mian Gee, I said, you can't say.

Muqadus's face came in front of his eyes and saila's words, Zain, please help her, marry her. Zain, Mian Gee, I will say her sorry and not let her die.

Mian Gee and Zain both went to Noor's room; they knocked at door and entered the room. Noor got up and sat on bed, Zain said to Noor, sorry, she was astonished to listen hers name on Zain's tongue, don't go anywhere. Noor was in shocked but he went away.

Mian Gee, look! He said sorry; no one in his seven generations said to any one, so don't go anywhere. Noor, ok but on one condition, I will not use anything of his; I will sew the dress and meet my needs. Mian Gee, you can teach in school. Noor, Mian Gee, I do not want to meet any one, I am fed up from people, you have to say Aunt Zubeida, she will bring dress and I sew then you return back. Mian Gee you can meet your needs with your own house rent. Noor, Mian Gee once the item is given, it is no taken back. Mian Gee as you wish because he wanted that they fought each other and became close.

Zubeida, brother how will run their life boat, now Noor will sew dress. Mian Gee Zubeida I will not let her do much work and will not tell cost of grocery. She does not know anything as you know her mother used to do grocery. Zubeida you are right, she does not know cost of anything.

Mian Gee I have to take hers mother sewing machine which is in store. Zubeida I will go with you because I have keys. Mian Gee said, ok.

Zain raised window curtain but Noor was not in lawn, he saw some time here and there then went to bathroom; he became ready for office and came down for breakfast but Noor was not on dining table. He ate breakfast slowly while waiting perhaps she will come, one hour passed but she did not come.

Mian Gee, are you alright, today you have taken too much time. Zain I am alright then got up and went away.

Mian Gee said to Noor, this is yours's mother sewing machine and dress while keeping on floor. Noor thanks Mian Gee. Mian Gee do not say thank, you are my daughter and it is your right. Noor Mian Gee I didn't ask any one like this, so not habitual. Mian Gee keep hand on her head with affection don't worry I make you learn to ask your beloved ones and went away.

After going Mian Gee, Noor started to cut cloth and kept busy in their sewing.

After dinner when Zain was going in his room, he saw study light is off; he behaved as he did not notice. Next day he again raised his room window curtain but she was not in lawn. He said to himself, why you are missing her, no need to think about her.

On dining table, Noor didn't come again then he became angry and started to take breakfast hurriedly. Mian Gee you took too much time in breakfast yesterday and today you have taken breakfast in too much hurry? Zain Mian Gee nothing, I have to go hurry, I have an urgent work in office. Mian Gee ok, good bye.

At afternoon, Noor came to cook her food in kitchen, Akmal was also cooking food for Zain and Mian Gee was sitting on chair beside him. Noor said to Akmal, take a side as you are cooking bitter gourd and minced meat it will be not cooked delicious like this. Mian Gee with eyes pointed to one side so Akmal took a side. Noor started to cook food and Akmal helped her. Whatever she demanded he provided her. Noor cooked food for herself and Zain. After cooking food, Noor Mian Gee, now I am going to room.

Mian Gee daughter, now you do not read books, Noor Mian Gee, these things are not mine and I need not any goodness that's why I left to go in study and lawn. It is already his big goodness he let me live in this house. Noor said with happiness, cooking food for him is good returns of living here.

At night while eating Zain said, today food is delicious, who cooked? Mian Gee, some particular person cooked. Zain said, where she has gone, Mian Gee nowhere, why are you asking. Zain actually, she is not seen for last two days so I thought that she had gone. Mian Gee said, she says, she will no use your thing that's why she never looks you in lawn and study.

Zain, you haven't felt, Madam is so egoist. Mian Gee strong character girls are always egoist which makes them beautiful. Zain felt irritation and said, leave it, today you have cooked food that's why it is delicious.

Mian Gee no my son, today food is cooked by Noor .Zain Mian Gee, say to her, no need to cook food if she were not like to use my things. Mian Gee my son I won't say because I want to keep her at home and don't want to escape.

Zain was lying on bed, said to himself, by God she is too much egoist, let's see what happen, she shook me in one attack but I thought her a common middle class girl who always obey her husband and give respect. Here is everything opposite, Mian Gee is afraid somewhere she would not go. He asked himself, whether you want her go away or not then replied to himself, it does not matter if she goes or not. I don't bother. There are many like hers in our society.

Zubeida brother what will happen to them both, Mian Gee, we elder are their well-wisher, we will bring them closer and make them understand ,they cannot live without each other. When any one had feelings then he makes his own way toward his destination, Zubeida brother, I think you have read human psychology. Mian Gee, life is best teacher to teach us.

Noor was cooking food in kitchen and Mian Gee was sitting beside her on chair. Mian Gee, Zain is a nice man although he is rich but humble. Noor Mian Gee, why didn't he get married with his own will, why he got married with your will. Mian Gee in fact he considered himself responsible of Meqadus's death, you remember Muqadus who committed suicide two years before. Noor, they were lived in this house which Mom bought from them and it is ours now. Mian Gee she was an intelligent girl.

Noor Mian Gee you know, my mother had been weeping on hers death for two days, my mother said, and why did such industrious and intelligent girl commit suicide. She worked hard to reach hers destination, she had not mother, her father was old and had brother and sister- in- law. Mian Gee she committed suicide due to her sister-in-law. Noor Mian Gee but I think her brother is responsible for hers death, she hadn't blood relation to sister-in-law was but had with brother.

Noor Mian Gee, her sister-in -law arranged her marriage with her brother who was wandering and drug addicted. She committed suicide on marriage day. Noor Mian Gee I was really hurt. Mian Gee she was Zain's class fellow. Noor with astonishment what? Mian Gee yes and started to tell Noor about hers.

Muqadus was climbing university's stairs; Saila was also going, so she said, Assalam-o- Alikum, where are you going. Muqadus in class today is my first class. Saila said me too. Saila moved her hand toward her, meet me saila Imran, Muqadus shook hand with saila and said, Muqadus Javeed, both went to class room.

After some time Imran and Zain came in class, Saila my friends has come I have to go there. Muqadus ok, Saila went there and sat with them, after lecture Saila said to Imran and Zain, I want to make your acquatance with someone to whom I made friendship today.

Zain, we are not keen to meet any one, it is your habit to make friendship with every one, Saila said, it's mean that I am courteous but not jealous rooster like you. Imran I am ready to meet her, Saila with smiling she is not such girl. Imran I didn't say, she is such girl. Zain, let's go to canteen, Saila really, I am hungry.

Saila and Muqadus became close friend. Saila tried to convince Zain, look! How much Sir Alvei praised hers assignments, she is so intelligent, she came here on scholarship, please let her enter in our group. Imran, I have no objection it's your and Zain matter. Saila looked toward Zain, please, Zain said, ok alright.

Saila, Muqadus let's come I make your acquaintance with my friends, I don't want to meet any one and make friendship, I came here to study not for making friendship. Saila, they both are nice, we have been living since childhood, I like you, that's why I want to make you my group member. Muqadus but I don't want to become member of your group. Saila, do not say like this, look! I promise you, I will help you in study. Muqadus but I need no help. Saila but I need its mean that you are proud of your intelligence and you need no anyone, why did you take headache of anyone. Muqadus, I didn't mean this, ok I am ready to become member of your group. Saila accompanied with Muqadus went to Imran and Zain. Saila hi, gays she is Muqadus, now she is our group member. Imran hi, Muqadus, Assalam-o-Alikum, Zain Waalikum Assalam. Saila, let discuss assignment; they all concentrate on topic and started to discuss it.

As Muqadus entered the home so Azra I have cooked food, you change clothes and come for dinner. I serve the dinner. Muqadus ok, I am too much hungry.

After changing clothes, Muqadus came, Azra brought food, Muqadus, sister-in-law, has father eaten food. Azra not, he was offering prayer, Muqadus, I am coming after giving him food, you and Areeb eat. They both started to eat food.

Muqadus went to father's room with food and said, father, eat food. Shafiq, bring ,my daughter, He was reciting Rosary( prayer beads).Muqadus placed food in front of him on bed then joined to Azra and Areeb.

Azra, my sister after eating, wash dishes, because I have to teach Areeb. Muqadus yes sister-in-law, Areeb and Azra went after eating food. Muqadus said to herself, eat hurriedly, after washing dishes you have to teach students. As she entered kitchen she saw, it was full of dirty utensils and kitchen was filthy. She had been spending for two hours in washing utensils .After washing dishes she taught students and studied till mid night 2 am.

Saila and Muqadus were sitting on college's stairs; Saila held Muqadus's hand and said, your hands are how much rough, take care of your hands. Leaving her hands, Muqadus, sister we are poor people so we have to do domestic chores by ourselves, we cannot afford servant that's why it's natural, you leave hands and concentrate on study. Saila, do you have to do all domestic worked alone.

Muqadus not, sister-in-law also help me then she told about her family. Saila, you do all domestic work, teach students and study too, you are brave who fights against circumstances. Muqadus, I am not struggling, just trying to change circumstances. Saila. May God bless you with success?

Muqadus was lying on bed, said to herself, get up hurry, tomorrow is exam and you have to prepare paper then she got up and went out of room. Azra said, come Muqadus, breakfast is ready. Muqadus ok, sister-in-law, Arif, come Muqadus, take breakfast with us. Muqadus, sister-in-law, father had taken breakfast, Azra yes, your brother served him breakfast then Muqadus joined them in breakfast.

After breakfast Arif, I am going with my friend for important task, you cook Biryani for us and we will eat in the evening. Azra ok, Muqadus, I will cook, you take rest today. Azra I cook, you wash clothes today because there are heap of dirty clothes. Muqadus ok and started to wash clothes.

After cooking biryani Azra taught Areeb, Muqadus whole day passed in washing clothes because heap of clothes. She became free in the evening and started to read, while studying tears were running from hers eyes, she said to herself, I don't know, why tears are running from my eyes then told herself, sister-in-law has cooked Biryani, you have just washed clothes, she said herself, sister-in-law knew my exam is tomorrow, she should have to say yesterday. She again said herself, leave it, it is only waste of time.

After giving exam, as Muqadus came out from examination hall, Saila asked, how did you do your paper, Muqadus, I do not know what I have done in exam. Saila certainly, you have done very well, as saila said these words, the tears started to run from Muqadus's eyes. Saila, what happened, Muqadus nothing, I am habitual to weeping, let me tell, is there something to weeping about, I had to wash clothes yesterday, although sister-in- law cooked Biryani because my brother's friends had to come. Saila said it's enough for weeping; clothes could wash out even after a day. While weeping Muqadus, you are as mad as me. Saila held Muqadus's hands in her hands to show love for her.

In mean while Zain and Imran came too, Imran, let's Saila and Muqadus go to eat ice cream. Muqadus said, I have to go home, Imran, please go after eating ice cream. Muqadus not, I have an urgent work at home, Saila said to Muqadus, let's go. Muqadus said while held Saila's hand softly, I think so, I will not control on myself and I do not want to weep in front of them. Saila said, as you feel comfort, let's go. Zain yes, we will drop Muqadus. Saila knew that she would not go, so she spoke, Muqadus will go by herself then they went away and she went to home.

As, Muqadus entered home, she saw her sister-in-law and her brother Asif were sitting in courtyard, Azra, come Muqadus, we were talking about you, Asif was asking about you, you both sit and talk, I bring tea for both of you. Muqadus not, sister-in-law you sit, I bring tea for you. Azra, Asif came to meet you, no me, so you sit.

Azra made hers sit with Asif and went to kitchen. Asif, how is your study going, Muqadus with irritation alright. Asif, my business is also going well; Muqadus became aggressive but control herself and said which business. Asif, I have started new clothes business, Muqadus ironically, I pray it will go well, as Azra came with tea as Aunt Zubeida entered through door.

Azra come Aunt, take tea, Aunt Zubeida no thank, I had an urgent work with Muqadus. As Muqadus heard her own name, she became happy and said, yes Aunt because she does not want to sit with them. Aunt Zubeida said, come my home, first change your clothes. Muqadus, let's go, I don't want to change clothes. Aunt Zubeida looked Asif from head to toe then went with Muqadus.

Asif, Azra this Aunt has to come now, Azra leave her and take tea. Asif, sister, do something, Azra, she is educated so I cannot force her, you talk to your brother-in-law. Asif, how can I talk, insisting her, please you do something. Azra, ok I have to do something and said, I thought her innocent but she is very clever, I will make her set, you only do marriage arrangement.

Aunt Zubeida, why did Asif come, Muqadus, I do not know, what do you want from me? Aunt Zubeida, nothing, just looked at Asif and brought you along, I don't like this wandering boy. Muqadus, Aunt if he is in fate then what will I do. Zubeida, daughter if you dare, you can do everything, God help those who help themselves. Muqadus, what is this? Aunt Zubeida listen me, my daughter, a man destroy when he loses his hope otherwise no one can destroy him, if I do thousand efforts but you will not want, all my efforts are in vein, if you will do effort you win. Muqadus said, so Aunt, I lost hope. Aunt Zubeida kept hand on her head with love and said, as your wish.

At night Arif was lying on bed, Azra sat beside him and said that Asif had come today, he wanted to marry Muqadus. Arif, refuse him, Azra said, use your wit and think, first he is my brother and second he will not demand of dowry. Arif ironically he is your brother that's why I am saying. Azra what you mean, Arif became scared from wife and said, nothing, don't worry I will give dowry. Azra, you haven't job and domestic needs are fulfilled by father's pension, how you can give dowry. Azra foolish, he is saying he will make you partner in business and we can pressurize him, don't be emotional this time. Arif trapped in his wife cunning tricks and became silent, as you wish, what you think, Muqadus will accept this proposal. Azra, don't you worry, I will make her willing.

Next morning, Muqadus was going to ready for university, Azra listen Muqadus, we have fixed your marriage with Asif. Muqadus with astonishment what? Brother didn't raise objection, Azra, why he will object but he is happy, he only said, ask from you. Muqadus ironically said, if he had not objection then me too not. Azra, come take breakfast, Muqadus, I am not hungry, getting late that's why I am going.

Muqadus said to saila, let's go to eat ice cream then go for long drive, as she was saying, she was laughing like and tears were running from eyes.

Saila held Muqadus hand and asked, why are you behaving like fools? Muqadus, what you mean? Still she was laughing like fools and tears were running .Saila, come to point and tell me truth. Muqadus, friend my marriage is fixed. Saila said, with whom? Muqadus, obviously with Asif. Saila, you will get married with that wandering boy? Muqadus, tell me what can I do? But tears were running from her eyes.

In meanwhile, Imran and Zain came, Saila, Imran you give company to Muqadus, I have to talk to Zain, Imran sat with Muqadus and both went.

Both went far away from other students, Zain why did you bring me here, what you want to say me? Saila, please you get married with Muqadus. Zain, are you mad? I can get married with you although I know, you and Imran like each other, not with Muqadus although she is good girl but her class you know. Saila, she only need your help otherwise her sister-in-law will fix her marriage with hers bad brother. Zain, carelessly I cannot do anything, she marry him or not but I cannot destroy my life, they are strange people, we have already included her in our group just on your saying. Now, let's go, I thought, don't know, what happened? Saila, you are not doing right. Zain, say to Imran, marry with her and I get married with you. Saila, he will get married her but she will not get married with Imran because Muqadus considers him brother due to me.

Zain, Madam you have sympathy fever which will be normal. Saila said, may be you suffer from this fever tomorrow. Zain, let's go and both went back with aggression.

Imran said to Muqadus, what happened? Why are you worried? Muqadus nothing, just you are Feeling or may be my face is like this. Imran, no like this your face is beautiful.

Zain and Saila came, Imran, now what happened with both of you, I am feeling, both of your eyes are instigating fire flames.

Zain looked toward Saila and said; Madam's mind is out of orders. Saila as your mind is working well. Zain, I am well but she is not. Imran, I think your all's minds are out of order, here she is siting sad, let's I make you all cool with ice cream.

Saila yes let us Zain and Imran go some far away from them, Muqadus asked from Saila, you didn't say anything to Zain. Saila, I said to him to marry you but he refused. Muqadus stopped there looked toward Saila and said, you have not done well, now I am going home, you made me fall in my eyes (you humiliated me).

Saila, not like this as you are thinking, Muqadus, everything happened, nothing left but you are saying, nothing happened then what left. Saila, stop please eats ice cream. Muqadus, I no need to eat and ran from there. Imran, Saila what happened? Saila, nothing. Zain, leave everything and let's go for ice cream. Saila, not today, another day, now I am going home too.

Muqadus reached home, went straight to room and slept. Azra came in hers room and said, your Nikkah (marriage) would be tomorrow but she didn't response her, remain sleeping, keeping face in pillow. As soon as she had gone, Muqadus wept bitterly. After some time Muqadus's father came in hers room when he had seen, she is sleep, he sat beside hers then said, why did you say yes for marriage, I am alive yet. Muqadus without raised up face said, it is my fate, father said, this is not your fate, you were in hurry. Muqadus, said, father you know, I am always hurry in everything. Father kept hand on daughter's head with love and went away from room.

In the evening, father called Arif in room and said what you have done. Arif, father Asif earns well, we know him and he gives us respect, now what should we need. The father said, problem is this, we know him then we are jumping into the well. Arif, father, don't worry, everything well be better, I am with her I will not let anything be bad. The father, anything left, to be bad. Arif got up and went from room.

Muqadus whole night, how would I face Zain, he will think that I am like all middle class girls who, when could not trap a rich boy then she tries to trap through her own friend. This Asif, I will not marry him even though after death, I will not jump into the well from which I have worked hard to come out, whatever consequences.

Muqadus went into her father room who was sleeping, she sat into his feet and started to weep, when tears fell on his feet, he got up and said what happened? Muqadus, my daughter, what are you doing here. Muqadus cleaned her face, said, nothing, father you will forgive me. The father said, you are my good daughter, why are you needed pardon. Muqadus closed her both hand said, father you only pardon me. The father said, I don't know, why you are saying this, he keep his hand on hers head with love then Muqadus went from the room.

She came back in her own room and took out tablets from bag, kept them on her hand and saw them carefully, said, how much I wanted to live long, how much I was afraid from death but life is cruel, this is enforcing me to die although I want to live long but I don't like humiliation and I cannot go back into the blind well. She bitterly wept, put tablets into mouth and drank water.

Azra came in Muqadus's room early in the morning, she saw that Muqadus fell beside the bed and she shouted; Arif… he came with out of breath and said, what happened? Azra looked at Muqadus, what happened to her? Arif checked her with his hand and became still and said, she is no more. An empty bottle was lying beside hers, he held bottle in his own hand and said, she had taken poisons. When father heard crying. He came in Muqadus's room as he saw Muqadus and fell down. He died due to heart attack.

Mian Gee, Muqadus lost the life like this. Tears were running from Noor's eyes, Mian Gee although Muqadus worked hard but foolish girl didn't know, what to do, to change circumstances you have to tear Ozone layer, it is law of nature, as a man starts struggle, so nature makes a tiny hole in Ozone layer but man feels that he cannot cross the layer, if he had jumped into the hole then hole became big and man can cross it. Infact, it is natural's help of man.

Noor asked Mian Gee, where hole in Muqadus matter, there was only closed street. Mian Gee if she had approached to Zubeida, she and her father would have helped her to find out way to come out this situation .That was hole whose you can say, this is way to change scenario. Noor became sad, went to her room and Mian Gee started his work.

At after noon, Noor came to kitchen, Mian Gee who was talking to chef, as saw to Noor and said, come daughter would you like to say anything, why are you looking ill? Noor, Mian Gee, I am not ill but really worried. Mian Gee, you are so sad for other, as you are too, facing same situation. Noor, Mian Gee when a man passed through worse situation, he can bear everything but when see others sufferings from distance, he breaks down. You can say, heart has broken.

Mian Gee, only good person has empathy otherwise man only knew others sorrows when he has experienced by himself. You sit, Akmal bring food for you. Noor, Mian Gee, I don't want to eat anything, if you had time so we could talk. I feel relax to talk to you. Mian Gee, why not, come. Both went to TV lounge.

At night, when Zain was eating dinner said, who has cooked food today, its taste is not like that taste. Mian Gee, Akmal because Noor is not well. Zain, Mian Gee, would have seen her at the doctor. Mian Gee, no need it, she is only worried. Zain what happened, Mian Gee, nothing special. Zain thought that she might be worried due to him; he stopped to eat and about to go. Mian Gee said to him, eat food, Zain, enough my belly is full. Zain went his room and Mian Gee called Akmal, come and take dishes.

As soon as Zain had reached room Saila made a call him. Zain received hers call, Zain how are you? Saila, I am fine, Zain, how have you made a call me (after Muqadus death she didn't made a call him),Saila, I have called you, to know about Noor, six months passed ,either she is alive or you killed her like Muqadus. Zain who was already worried, spoke with anger, I had tried my best but if she would alive, then I can nothing say. Saila, I was hoped from you this, she off phone and started to weep, Imran what happened? Saila who was not in her senses said, Zain and I are murderer of Muqadus, she was hurt by , why do not you forget her and let Zain too forget so that his life goes on. The tears were flowing from Saila's eyes, said, I cannot forget hers whole life, Imran held her hand and consoled her.

Akmal was cooking food in kitchen and Mian Gee was talking to him then Noor came there. Mian Gee, come my daughter, Noor sat beside Mian Gee and said, I became upset to remain in room ,today I would not like to stitch cloth, I thought to sit with you and talk to you. Main Gee, you have done very well, you try to take interest in things otherwise you would be ill.

Noor, Mian Gee I cook food today, Mian Gee, why not? Noor started to cook food, Akmal, got a side. Noor said to Akmal, cut tomatoes and cucumber, Akmal, yes Baji (sister).Akmal started his work, Mian Gee; I am going to talk to gateman. As soon as Mian Gee had reached on door he saw Imran and Zain were coming in side, he returned to kitchen hurriedly and said, Akmal come with Gee along with Akmal exited from other door. Akmal, Mian Gee tell me, what you want to me?

Zain and Imran sat in lounge, Zain said to Imran; bring under consideration Ahsan Brothers deal. Imran, I am thinking about it that's why I have held meeting on Saturday. Zain, you check files, I will see Mian Gee, because neither Mian Gee nor tea have come. I have not seen him for half an hour; I don't know what matter is? Zain came toward kitchen and called Mian Gee….

As soon as Noor had heard Zain's voice she hide beside the kitchen wall but Zain saw her Dupatta (shawl) then come near to wall and said, if you do not have trouble, so make two cups of tea actually Imran has come. Noor said slowly, yes but he heard her and went. Imran, what happened, Zain, don't know where Mian Gee has gone with Akmal, let us do work.

Noor made tea and fries Kabab and nuggets which she had made.

After some time, Zain came, Noor, hiding herself behind the door gives him tray, so that Zain could not see her. Although, Zain could not have seen her but he tried to hold hers hands, so held tray from hers hands. Noor hurriedly took out hers own hands from his hands. Zain held tray firmly, smiled and went .Noor said to herself, foolish don't know here are my hands, hold tray from other side.

Zain served tea to Imran and took tea by himself. While enjoying Kabab and Nuggets Imran said, these are tasty, I think, not made Akmal, definitely Bhabhi (sister-in-law) has made. Zain, maybe she made, Imran, how is she? Zain, I don't know. Imran, friend if you don't know then who knows? How is your wife? Zain by showing carelessness, friend I don't know. Imran, now it is too much, you and Saila, forget everything and let life go on, Noor is good girl, you have to take care of hers. Zain carelessly, ok my father, I will act upon your advice, now we start work, Imran, why not Boss.

At home Imran, I had gone Zain's home today but there is no sign of life yet. Sail, what do you mean, he has got married, Imran, he has got married on the saying of Mian Gee but did not start life.

At night, Zain was eating dinner, Zain, Mian Gee, food is tasty today, Mian Gee, Noor has cooked. Zain ironically, Madam is only found in kitchen, Mian Gee, not, she stitches clothes too. Zain, what do you mean? Mian Gee, not only, she does not use anything from home but also she fulfils hers own need, by stitching clothes since quarreling with you.

As soon as Zain had heard Mian Gee's word he got furious and threw dishes, Mian Gee, eat food, Zain, I am not now hungry and went straight Noor's room and banged the door. Noor, who was lying on bed, got up and stood up beside the bed. Zain held her's both shoulders forcefully and said, what are you, now you are nothing but you have great ego, if you were then what you will do?

Noor tried to leave herself from Zain and said, I am something or not, you have no concerned. Zain, you made me mad and Madam is saying, what I have concerned?

I have concerned too, I think, you have no concerned, I have to kill you, so that there are any difference. He held Noor's neck with full power and pressed. Noor tried hard to leave herself but in vain. Zain saw Noor closely first time; he fascinated by hers beauty instead of anger fell in love with her, he so made her fall on bed with anger and went.

After his going, Noor tried to control herself and Zain took out wine bottle from cupboard and started to drink. Noor laid on bed and slept. After drinking one bottle, Zain started to drink other one, as soon as he had drunk third he fell on floor and faint.

In mid night, Mian Gee said to himself, let see what happened both of them? Mian Gee first went to Noor's room, peeped into the room, she was in deep sleep then went to Zain's room, he was lying on floor, Mian Gee checked him but he was faint.

Mian Gee became worried and called Akmal…..

After a while Akmal came then both lift him up and made him lay on bed. Mian Gee, Akmal, make a call to the doctor.

Mian Gee went to Noor's room and made her awake. Noor saw signs of worriedness on Mian Gee face and asked, what happened? Mian Gee, Zain has become faint due to over drinking. Noor became worried too. Akmal came and said, doctor has come .Mian Gee, let's go and see.

They reached Zain's room then the doctor was examining Zain. The doctor said, he has drunk too much and second he is in stress, in meanwhile Noor came, Mian Gee, she is his wife. The doctor said to Noor, you have to take care of him; more drinking is injurious for him.

The doctor said, now Mian Gee let me go, Mian Gee, Akmal, drop the doctor, thank you my son.

Noor, Mian Gee, you go and sleep, I am with him, I will take care of him. Mian Gee kept hand on hers head with love and said, as you wish.

Noor dragged the sofa beside bed and laid on it, she checked him whole night again and again if he had need of anything.

During night Zain said water…..She got up hurriedly and not only she gave him water but also made him drink with her own support. Zain slept after drinking water, Noor covered him with blanket and slept on sofa.

Zain got up early in the morning, as soon as he had seen Noor sleeping on bed he got astonished. He thought, Madam was sleeping here whole night, how strange she is, she is not ready to use my things, if I had need hers then she is ready to help me. If she does not want a relation then why are sleeping here.

He was thinking Noor got up and hurriedly wanted to see him. As soon as she had got nearby him he held her hand and said why you have saved me. She tried to leave her hand from him, he spoke, I will drink again. She hurriedly saw toward him and said, you will not drink again, it is injurious for you. Zain said, on one condition I will not drink. She spoke in one breath; I am ready to obey your all terms and conditions. Zain, what happened? Without listening you are ready to obey me, where is your ego?

Noor, here is question of some one life; there is no need of ego. Zain, you will not stitch clothes, Noor, yes I will not stitch. Zain, you will use everything of this house, Noor, yes I will use, and then you will not drink again. Zain, yes I will not drink, you will see me in the lawn every day, I did not see you for one month ,remember if you do not show me up then I will drink double and I would face whatever happened? Saying this he left her hand. Noor, I will not provide you opportunity because I like plants and I can spent whole day with them and books are my friends, I don't feel how time is past, when I were with them and she went.

Mian Gee entered in room and asked, how you are Zain my son, get up and take bath, I bring breakfast for you. Zain, Mian Gee, I am alright, you bring breakfast, I am too much hungry. Mian Gee to see Zain happy said, you are happy, May God bless you happy life. Zain, Mian Gee where is you there will be all people happy. Mian Gee, live long live, I bring breakfast.

At night Zain came at home late, Mian Gee, today late my son. Zain, I had meeting with client then went with Imran for dinner. Mian Gee, ok, Zain, Mian gee, you go and sleep, today I have no need of food.

As Zain was going to room, he passed by window and saw, Noor is reading in the study, he stopped for some time and watched her; she was busy in reading carelessly .He said to himself so Madam obeyed me, he smiled and went toward room. He changed clothes and slept.

Noor spent two hours in reading, suddenly she saw at clock and said to herself, oh ho I don't know, how time passed, and whole house will have been slept. She again said to herself, I am found book after a month, how is possible I feel passing of time, let go and sleep, tomorrow I have to awake.

In the morning as soon as Zain had raised curtains he saw, Noor is playing with plants, she sometime touches plant leaves and sometime keeps her own face on them. Suddenly she saw a butterfly and started to run after hers.

Zain, Madam has grown up but habits are like children, children always try to catch butterfly but she is going mad for it then he went to bath room.

Noor, Mian Gee, I am using everything of Zain, I want to do something for him. Mian Gee, you must do, Noor, I cannot understand, what I have to do. Mian Gee, so simple, cook for him, set his wardrobe and his room. Noor, Mian Gee you have given me good advice, I will act upon on it today. Since today I will cook food.

First she went to kitchen and cooked then set his room. She arranged his everything and wardrobe too. As she was arranging wardrobe then Mian Gee came in room. Mian Gee with happiness; wow! My daughter renovates room. Noor, Mian Gee, if he had objection and shout on me. Mian Gee, don't worry, nothing happen like this. Noor, Mian Gee, May I iron his clothes, Mian Gee why not? Mian Gee went and she hung clothes after ironing.

At night when Zain was eating, he said to Mian Gee, Noor has cooked today, Mian Gee with smile yes my son, she says that she will do all your work by herself. Zain, Mian Gee it is astonished, she is doing too much in sympathy. Mian Gee, love always starts through sympathy. Zain, Mian gee, you are talking strangely, I cannot understand. Mian Gee, time will tell you.

After eating dinner, as he passed by the study then he noticed the light is on, of the study, she was reading book in the study. As soon as he had reached room he astonished to see, everything is changed in room. Zain, Mian Gee…Mian Gee came and said, what is matter? Zain, Mian Gee, what is this? Mian Gee said, Noor has done, he said with smile, very well, then noticed, everything is arranged and a paper is lying on bed. He took and started to read; I have ironed your clothes for office and hung them in the closet, a black lining tie is also hung up with them. Zain said to himself, yes Madam, Mian Gee, what happened? Zain said to Mian Gee, she has written that she had selected dress for tomorrow and ironed.

Mian Gee, my son, will you spend your whole life writing messages to each other on paper or seeing each other from distance. Zain, not, Mian Gee then you have to write, if you want to me to get dressed with your will then you have to come and tell me. Zain, Mian Gee ok, He wrote, while standing of Mian Gee. Mian Gee, my son I am going to sleep, Zain ok.

In the morning, Noor was standing in window for seeing Zain but she became disappointed to see when he was going office, he didn't wear clothes which she had selected for him.

After going him, she ran to his room, there was a paper, on it, he wrote, if you want to me to get dressed with your will then you have to come and tell me, after reading she became happy. She said to herself, ok, Nawab Sahib did not like to obey me, don't worry, I will come and not only tell you but also give you.

At night while reading in study, she was watching clock again and again, when he will come. As soon as Zain had reached at gate, gateman opened gate, Zain got out of car and came inside then went to the room. After some time, came for food and went again in the room after eating. As soon as he had gone back to room she ran after him, in his room.

Zain saw Noor and said, oh! Madam has come, Noor, I have to come to make you agree, it was your bet that when I came in your room and told you, you would dress up according to my choice, look! Now I have fulfilled your condition so you have to do everything according to me. She went to near the wardrobe and said I have selected this dress (showing to him) for you; you have to wear it tomorrow. Zain showing humbleness and said, yes Madam, I will wear and anything more. Noor, nothing, now I can go. Zain with smile nothing then she went from his room.

Next morning Noor was standing in the window and waiting him when she saw, he is going to be dressed up that clothes which she had selected for him, and she became happy. She said to herself, I have done, his bet is nothing for me, I will do it easily and it is not as difficult as Breaking Mountain.

In the noon, Noor, Mian Gee, we will break mangoes from tree, Mian Gee, if you want then you must. Noor, Mian Gee I will climb on tree, break and throw down and you will catch. Mian Gee, ok then both went to in the lawn, Noor climbed on tree and Mian Gee stood under the tree. Noor exclaimed with joy, Mian Gee there are as big mangoes that you cannot think. Mian Gee so you break, Noor I am going to break. She broke mangoes and threw down then she said by herself, I will throw them by packing in Dupatta and you will unpack them, Mian Gee, ok.

In meanwhile, gateman opened gate, Zain's car came in the gate, and he came out of car and asked, Mian Gee What are you doing here, Mian Gee, Noor is on mango tree and breaking mango and I am gathering mangoes for hers. Zain, Mian Gee she can also do this? You take my bag and go, I will see her.

In meanwhile Noor said, Mian Gee with whom are you talking, I am hanging down my Dupatta, unpack mangoes and put into basket. As soon as she had hung Dupatta down Dupatta slipped from hers hand. Noor, Mian Gee Dupatta has slipped from my hand, please thrown it up. There was no reply because Mian Gee had gone. Noor, Mian Gee why are you not replying?

Zain was hearing Noor's voices standing under the tree. Noor said to herself that Mian Gee might be gone and I have to go down. As soon as she had come down she got astonished to see Zain standing there. Some time she remained in astonishment and stood still. Zain saw her first time in long black hairs that were flying on hers face due to air, she is looking extremely pretty. When she came in senses and ran toward hers own room, she was out of breath.

After hers, gone, Zain said, Mian Gee sends Akmal, Akmal came hurriedly, yes sir. Zain, gathered mangoes and bring inside, Akmal yes, sir. Zain carried hers Dupatta by himself and went straight hers room.

In room, Noor said to herself, make use of your wisdom occasionally if response was not coming, you should have understand and didn't hang Dupatta down, if you hung then held firmly, so it didn't fall down. She said to herself; now take another one or you want to stand here still like idol. As she was thinking this, Zain opened the door and entered the room. Zain said, Madam your dupatta, Noor took it from his hands hurriedly and covered hers own head.

Zain, you were looking pretty. Noor, hurriedly it was due to light, Zain started to smile and went.

Noor went in the kitchen and said, Akmal have you wash mangoes, Akmal, yes baji. Zain sat in lounge and started to see files. Noor, take mangoes and serve Zain. Mian Gee who was standing near to Noor said, you have broken mangoes from tree and serve him by yourself. Noor put them on plate and went to him.

Noor, eat these mangoes; these mangoes are more delicious than those mangoes brought from market. Taking plate, Zain, Madam you know, why they are more delicious than those brought from market because you used effort, that thing you got after effort, gives you more pleasure than those things which you got without effort. Noor, you are big philosopher, Zain, you made me. Noor, what I have done, Zain another time, I will give you explanation.

Zain had come from office, giving bag to Mian Gee, said, today I have been invited in party by friends. Mian Gee, you will go alone, Zain, it is not strange, I always go alone. Mian Gee, now you have wife also, would you not like to take her. Zain, Mian would she like to go with me. Mian Gee, if you will say her, she definitely go, why she would not go? Zain, ok Mian Gee, I will take her; Mian Gee said, but she will not have clothes for party.

Zain oh no! Kept his own hand on his own head and said, it has been a year since she got married and I didn't buy anything for hers, neither she demanded nor said, she needs anything. Except this, she needs plants and books, how nice she is. Mian Gee said, if she is nice, my son so you care hers by yourself. Zain, call her, we will go now and buy clothes.

Mian Gee, daughter Noor…Noor was cooking in kitchen as soon as she had heard voice she came hurriedly and said, yes Mian Gee. Mian Gee said to Noor, my daughter you have to go in party with Zain today and go with him for buying clothes. Noor, I have clothes, no need of more clothes. Zain who was standing beside said, lets come for shopping, I want to buy clothes for you.

Noor became astonished to hear hers own name from his mouth. Mian Gee, go with Zain, what happened my daughter .Noor, yes Mian Gee, both went.

Zain got ready and was standing in lounge, Zain, Mian Gee, call Noor. Mian Gee, ok my son, he went to Noor's room and said, come my daughter, Zain is waiting you. Noor, ok I am coming. As soon as she had reached in lounge, Zain fascinated by hers beauty; she dressed up pink suit, wore scarf on head and hung Dupatta on her shoulder. Noor came to Zain and said, let's go. Zain came in senses and said, yes. Both got into car and set off.

As soon as Noor and Zain had entered in party, every one noticed them; everyone started to talk about Noor's unique and eloquent style and impressed by hers beauty. Imran and Saila were also there and Noor and Zain met them. Saila said to Noor, you are looking beautiful, Noor, thanks, you are looking more beautiful than , Bhabhi (sister-in-law) you are looking pretty. Noor said, thanks brother. They started to talk.

One man said to other; see Zain's wife looks gorgeous and stylish although she has worn scarf. Second; poor middle class, Zain must have groomed her. First man said; middle class ladies can do everything for their survival, they do not have their own will. Second said; Zain does not like scarf, she owns old ideas.

Noor listened all this; Zain went to them with Noor. Zain said, meet her she is my wife. Both said, Assalam-o-alikum, Noor replied, waalikum both started to talk about business with Zain.

One of them said, now a day's survival has become a question in market. Noor said, people have to follow survival of the fittest in every Ear although its psychological term, Charles Darwin said, no one can exist without survival of the fittest. You can use it in business.

They impressed by her and one of them said how can? Noor said, through Human Resource management. Second person said, how, its new term for us. Noor, hire psychologist who works on Human Resource Management, means you can get more production through fewer workers with best management. Both persons said, you are very intelligent. Zain, actually she is master in psychology.

Zain was impressed by her, As soon as these two persons had gone, Zain said, you are really impressive but I thought that you had only ego, you have many qualities. Noor, thanks, Saila and Imran who were standing near so Saila said, middle class girls have been always impressive, only you did not see (pointed out toward Zain ironically).Zain behaved as he did not listen and said to Imran, now let us go. Noor and Saila said, Good bye each other and all went.

As Saila and Zain entered home, Imran said, today I have felt now Zain's life will go on, Saila you are saying right, Noor is good girl. Imran, Saila you have to control over yourself t and think, it is going to be good with good girl and she has been passed through as bad circumstances as Muqadus had, but I think, more worse than Muqadus because she has no relative. Saila, you are saying right, Imran, think, Zain was not for Muqadus, he is for Noor.

Zain and Noor got out from car and entered in home, Zain said, Noor come in my room, me have a work with you, Noor, Gee came and asked, how were your party, Zain, Noor took the party ,very good and all people has been impressed by Noor's intelligence.

Mian Gee, leave everyone just tell me about you, how have you felt. Zain, obviously good, Mian Gee, it means to say that you have been impressed, go and take rest. Noor and Zain went into Zain's room, Zain said, select dress for tomorrow meeting. Noor went toward wardrobe and she was going to take out clothes. Noor seemed beautiful to Zain, he saw her with glance of love and he went toward near hers. Noor who was busy in selecting clothes, As soon as Noor had noticed Zain so near to hers, she ran from there and went hers own room and she was out of breathe.

Zain said to himself, ok like this, you have gone from here; you will have to come by yourself. Zain, Mian Gee…. Mian Gee came and said, yes my son. Zain, Mian Gee, call Noor, Mian Gee, ok, Zain; bring her here, instantly, Mian Gee, alright.

Noor was now taking off scarf and Mian Gee knocked at door, taking Dupatta on head and said, come in. Mian, Daughter Zain is calling you, by controlling own hers feelings Noor said; I am coming after changing clothes. Mian Gee, not, now come, change clothes after some time. While talking to Mian Gee, they reached in Zain's room. Noor, Mian Gee you know, Saila and Imran also had come there. While watching toward Noor with love, Zain said, take out clothes from closet. Noor without watching toward Zain said, yes. Noor went toward wardrobe while talking to Mian Gee because she wanted to stop him, she was telling, Party was very good and Saila was looking pretty.

Zain, Mian Gee, send Akmal with tea, Mian Gee alright my son, Mian Gee said to Noor, and we will talk tomorrow. Noor was looking at Zain, Zain with eyes said, yes. As soon as Mian Gee had gone, Zain said, what had you thought, you would come with Mian Gee, so what happened, look! He left you here with me, now Madam, whom would you want to call. Noor with shameful behavior said, no one. Zain went to near hers and said, come and sit, I have to talk to you, Noor sat on sofa and Zain sat on bed in front of him.

Zain, today I am really impressed by you, looking toward Noor's face, he said you are looking extremely pretty. Noor actually light is reflecting on , stupid if husband praised you then don't say like this. Noor with astonishment, husband, Zain, yes husband. Noor, ok what I should have to say, you say yourself.

Zain, let me know, all girls in your class are egoist as you are. Noor, I don't know but I think those who are not greedy of materialist thing. Zain, I have concerned with two girls, one you and other Muqadus, both are egoist. Noor, I don't know about all but like both of us who think with heart instead of brain. The people who think with heart are always egoist.

Zain, people who think with heart, they cannot go, without impressed you, this is my experience. Noor, my mother was very brave woman then she told whole story of her mother. After listening story Zain, obviously, the daughter of brave mother is so brave.

Zain started to look toward Noor and said, when you will fall in love me or only live life in sympathy. Noor you need not sympathy, you can buy ten like , I cannot buy one, how will I buy ten. Noor I don't know, today I have come to know you are my husband. Zain, ok, you have known today, I am your husband so think about it.

They both slept while talking, Zain on bed and Noor on sofa.

Early in the morning, as Zain opened his eyes, he saw, Noor is sleeping on sofa in front of him and he himself has been sleeping on bed in sitting position. Noor's hair was dancing on hers face. Zain was looking her continuously. After some time, Noor got up; she found herself on sofa and said, I slept here, now I have to go. Zain said, as you wish, if you live here what will happened but I enjoyed your company at night, Noor said, thanks and went.

At night, as soon as Zain had come for dinner, Noor came too. Zain with astonishment and said, you are on this time. Noor said, why cannot I come. Zain, you can come but you don't come, that's why I have asked. Noor, I thought, since today I will give you company on dinner instead of Mian Gee. Mian Gee, it is good thing, you both eat and I am going to sleep. Zain ok Mian Gee.

After going to Mian Gee, Noor and Zain started to eat. While eating Zain, you cooked Bitter gourds as very tasty as my mother used to cook. Zain, you cook tasty food. Noor thanks you to like it, Zain, thank yours too. Noor, for what? Zain, for cooking food and eating with me. Noor and Zain started to look each other.

Next morning, Zain raised curtain but didn't see Noor in lawn. He waited for her some time while standing in window and saw anxiously here and there, maybe he see her but all in vain. He became disappointed and went to wash room. He came for breakfast, Akmal served him breakfast, and he had eaten.

When he was about to go, he opened his mouth to ask about Noor from Mian Gee as he was about to say but he stopped, Mian Gee, my son what happened, you want to asked something ,Zain nothing, I am going to office.

Noor had been suffered from high fever whole day, Mian Gee visited hers room whole day again and again, Noor my daughter, may I call doctor. Noor, no Mian Gee, I no need of doctor, I will be alright without Medicine, you, don't worry.

At night, Akmal served dinner to Zain and Mian Gee also disappeared. Zain ate dinner silently but tried to look here and there, no one was seen him. He was worried but didn't ask to Akmal about Noor and Mian Gee.

Noor, Mian Gee, Zain has come, Mian Gee, yes he is eating dinner, After dinner he will go to in his room.

Noor said to herself, Zain didn't see me in the lawn in morning, now he will not see me in the study and dining table. She remembered his words; if you don't see to me then I will drink double. She thought alcohol injurious for him, if he will drink double then what happened? She thought back, if you will drink double, it is not good for you and said to herself, get up hurriedly otherwise you will be late, go to him.

Noor suddenly got up from bed and went to his room, As soon as Zain had reached in his own room, Noor entered after him to his room. Zain saw to her, she hard hardly stood and she spoke in one breathe, actually I had fever that's why I could not come to the lawn, not for dinner saying this, she fell down and became faint.

Zain carried her up in his arms and made her lay on bed. Mian Gee called doctor and told Zain; doctor will be come in some time. Zain, Mian Gee, why did you tell me before. Mian Gee, Noor was not willing for doctor.

After some time, doctor came and checked Noor, The doctor said, no need to be worried, give her these medicine, she will be alright. Zain, thanks doctor, Mian Gee, drop doctor. Mian Gee ok my son. Mian Gee and doctor went.

They both slept in Zain's room; Zain slept on sofa beside Noor's bed and looked care of hers whole night. He saw her again and again, she need anything and held hers hands in his own hands and said, Madam I don't know when and why, I have fallen in love you.

Next morning, when Noor got up and saw that Zain was sleeping on sofa, she said herself," my friend, my God "how can I thank you, you blessed me a lot, I couldn't think, you would bless me, with such a nice man in my life, "Friend you are best creator and kind and forgiver"

Zain got up and said to Noor, how are you now. Noor, now I am alright, how did I come here, Zain, you became faint and I carried you up in my arms and made you lay on bed. Noor became still and saw toward Zain. Zain saw her with loving eyes. Noor looked down with shame full eyes.

Mian Gee knocked at door, Zain, come in. Mian Gee came in the room and keep hand on Noor's head and asked, how my daughter is now. Noor, alright, with loving behavior. Mian Gee, you know that Zain looked after you whole night. Before Noor's anything saying, Zain, it is my duty because Noor is my wife. Noor was seeing Zain continuously. Mian Gee, you both become fresh, I bring breakfast for you.

Next day, Zain, Mian Gee I want to live with Noor. Mian Gee, you can live, she is your wife, hold hers hand and bring her in your room. Zain, not like this, Mian Gee first, I want to make her bride then bring her in my room.

Mian Gee, alright then hold walima (reception), all people will know that she is your wife. Zain, ok then you send invitation to all relatives and friends. Mian Gee, ok.

Aunt Zubeida said, you got them together finally and nothing breaks. Mian Gee, if elder make use their wisdom then children become alright by themselves. Zubeida, you are saying right. Mian Gee, always remember, no one can bear when his ego hurt but no one understand this. Zubeida, you are saying right, I am happy, Noor got happiness in hers life and hers mother's spirit will be happy in heaven, that woman worked hard in hers life, she was embodiment of good character and great.

Mian Gee, you are saying right, great mothers have great offspring, that's why she is as good as her mother.

Noor spoke with excitedly, Mian Gee, you are right, you have to tear ozone layer to enhance your status and for getting position, Mian Gee now your daughter has torn ozone layer, pointing out herself.

Mian Gee, you really have crossed the ozone layer. Noor, Mian Gee it's all due to you, if I hadn't had your support then I could not cross it like Muqadus and falls into it and die. Mian Gee, daughter you are brave, I have given you only hint, all other you have done it by yourself. Noor thanks Mian Gee. Mian gee, may you live happy life.

On Sunday, held Walima (reception) and all relatives and friends came, Imran and Saila came too. Zain and Imran was sitting on stage, Noor came on stage along Saila. Zain continuously was gazing Noor with love full eyes and he was fascinating by hers beauty, Saila made Noor sit with Zain. Zain bent toward Noor and told her, you are looking pretty. Noor first saw toward Zain then looked down with shy eyes.

Imran said to Zain, thanks friend, you have started living life and today I am happy to see you in normal life. Zain thanks you too, for supporting me in crucial time. They both started to talk each other and Saila was talking to Noor.

All guests gave congratulation to Zain on his wedding, After Walima, all guest went to their houses.

Saila made Noor sit on bed in Zain's room, which was fully decorated with red roses.

Saila said to Noor, congratulation for starting new life, Noor, your thanks too but forgives both of us. Saila, you are not included in this matter, why are you asking for pardon. Noor, I have concerned with Zain and due to him then I am indirectly with this matter. Saila's eyes filled with tear but she didn't let them flow them and said with eyes, ok. Noor once again thanks. Saila went away from room.

Saila and Zain were about to go so Zain said to Imran, I have to talk to Saila. Imran said, well, talk both of you and I meet to Mian Gee and come, Zain, thanks.

Zain said to Saila, forgive me and yourself, it is true that Muqadus's ego had been hurt, due to me and you, my fault was more than you and you just tried to help hers. Saila, I forgive you but you took too much time for begging forgiveness. Zain, you are right, actually Noor made me understand all girls are not same, some think with heart and some with brain. Those who think with heart are always egoist and when their ego hurt then they hurt themselves but those who think with brain, they always see profit and loss. I think, it is true that those who think with heart are always great, from where they pass, they leave magical effect.

Saila said, and their magical impact has been around for years. Zain, Muqadus's death effect have been lived many years and her influence is broken by a girl like her. Saila, be aware! Do not hurt Noor's ego, Zain, don't worry, I will not let hurt her's ego.

Saila, ok let me go and be happy in your life. Zain, you too, in mean while Imran came and said, may you live happy life, Saila good bye. They both went away.

Zain entered in room, Noor who was sitting on bed, he laid on bed in front of hers and started to look at her with love glance. Noor felt shame and looked down. Zain held hers hand and asked, do you love me or not now. Noor, what do you think? Zain, leave me, I want to hear from your mouth. Noor, if I have no love then I am not sitting here, in front of you, as your bridal. Zain, with happiness, thank God, you have love otherwise I thought, might be we have to live life without love.

Feeling Shame, Noor asked, do you have love with me. Zain, unconsciously since that day of when you were running after the butterfly, caught it and behaved like little girl but now consciously then Zain held hers hands his own hands. Both saw each other with smiling.

The end


End file.
